Breakup
by Elaina96
Summary: It had happened less than a month ago; the break up, and it had crushed him beyond repair. Things were going so well and he had never been happier, and then out of nowhere she broke it off. BBRAE oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Breakup.

Chapter1

It had happened less than a month ago; the break up, and it had crushed him beyond repair. Things were going so well and he had never been happier, and then out of nowhere she broke it off.

It really had seemed like any other day, but now that he thought about it she had been acting distant. It was late afternoon and she had asked him to come to her room later. She had done that many times before and it really didn't seem that big of a deal to him. So later he had knocked on her door and waited for her to answer, and when she did he smiled and said a happy, "Hey Rae." Before leaning down to kiss her. But she had moved her head away from his kiss. "What's wrong?" He had asked and she turned, letting him come inside her room. She had shut the door behind him before turning and facing him saying…

"Gar, I think we should break up."

"What?" He had asked in shock.

"I just don't think it's working out." She had told him casually.

He had asked if he had done something wrong and she said no before explaining she just didn't think it was working out, and that they should stay friends. She was just so casual with it that he couldn't believe it was happening. They were over just like that? She had just broken his heart and acted like it was not that big of a deal? They had had a huge fight that night and it ended with him yelling, "Fine I guess we're done!" Before storming out of the room.

Even though it had happened less than a month ago it felt like just yesterday.

It wasn't long before the others found out. Robin seemed impassive about it, Cyborg had asked him if he was okay and didn't push it when he didn't respond, and Starfire didn't talk to him at all about it, but he knew she and Raven had had a long talk over the matter.

He just wished he could forget the whole thing, but forgetting just seemed impossible... The first night he was just so mad at her he felt nothing but hatred. But by the second night that hatred faded into sadness and despair. She was the longest relationship he had ever had, and it seemed like every night he had a different memory of them and what they had together.

He remembered how unsure she was about her feelings and how scared she was about having strong feelings towards him. He had told her they could take it slow and how he would never make her do anything she was uncomfortable with, and for that first month they just held hands, nothing more, nothing less. They would go out but never call it a date, just hold hands and spend time together. His favorite thing they would do is just hang out in her room; sitting on her bed, a book in her hand and a comic in his. Those were the best times…

He remembered their first kiss. They had just finished grocery shopping; Cyborg was at home fixing his leg from the battle they had that morning, and Robin, Starfire, Raven, and himself went to the grocery store. They had just loaded up the trunk of the car when Robin remembered something they forgot to get and he and Starfire went back into the store. He remembered how playful he and Raven had been in the store that day, and how even if she had denied it she was being flirty. It was such a nice day that they hung around outside of the car instead of getting in the back seat. Raven had hopped on the trunk and crossed her legs as she looked at him and she gave him one of those just for him smiles. He had leaned in close to her, his hands resting on the car on either side of her as he smiled. And that was when her smile fell and his did too in concern to why she lost her happy demeanor, and it was then did she lean in close and kissed him. And he had let her, because he had wanted to kiss her for far too long now, and it was so worth the wait. The kiss seemed to last forever until they heard someone cleared their throat and they both turned to see Robin and Starfire staring at them; a few shopping bags in their hands. He remembered how embarrassed Raven was and he feared she would never kiss him again, but little did he know that kiss was the first of many.

He remembered the first night they slept in the same bed, they didn't do anything; just slept. She had come to his room in the early morning, and knocked on his door. And when he opened it he saw the timid look on her face. He immediately knew something was wrong by her expression and had asked if she was okay. But she didn't answer and instead walked into his room and sat on his bed before asking, "Can I stay here with you tonight?" He didn't question it, he just nodded and went back to his bed, opening up the covers for her as she got in and snuggled up to him. She had seemed so fragile in his arms and had a tight grip on the fabric of his shirt as she rested against him.

He remembered their first double date with Robin and Starfire, and how Raven dreaded it. It was Starfire's idea and he really didn't mind, in fact, he thought it sounded kind of fun. And he knew Raven had fun too, even if she didn't admit to it at first.

He remembered the first time he got to second base. It was a casual afternoon and he and Raven were on her bed kissing. They were still a little new to making out, but they were quickly getting more comfortable with it. He was leaning on top of her as they laid on her bed, his hands were holding her waist as she rested her palms on his chest. He remembered how amazing he felt and how he had no idea his hand was slowly moving up her chest. At the same second he realized what he was doing she had made a noise that made him pull away from her in a panic. He had quickly apologized as he watched her seem to contemplate something before speaking. "No… I, I liked it." He had been surprised at her reaction and even more so when she leaned up to kiss him, trying to resume what they had been doing. After that she had pulled him back on top of her but this time she had grabbed his hand and slowly moved it up to cup her chest.

Beast Boy sat on the edge of his bed. He really needed to stop thinking about her or else he would never get any sleep tonight. He hadn't had a goodnight sleep since before the breakup and just yesterday Robin had told him he needed to do something about it. Apparently him spedning all his time slumped in his room wasn't that healthy. And when he did leave his corridors he was a depressed wreck, he barely ate and he had dark circles under his eyes. Robin recommended he try sleeping pills, but he didn't want to take those, because he knew once he started, he would never want to stop taking them. But he really needed to do something different because Robin was right, what he was doing now wasn't good for him or the team.

It was just so hard, leaving his room, because that's when he runs the risk of running into her. He just couldn't stand how calm she was about this whole thing. She seemed to act like they weren't anything at all, and that the time they had together didn't even exist.

Beast Boy glanced at his clock as he laid in bed. 4:30am. So much for getting a goodnight's sleep…

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Beast Boy had awoken late afternoon. He didn't eat anything or greet anyone as he walked into the main room; he just went to the coffeemaker and pored himself a stale cup of coffee before leaving. But he couldn't help but slowly turn his head towards the shut doors of the common room as he heard his friends talk about him. He sighed, he was just glad she wasn't there with them. He turned back forward without really looking just to knock into someone. His eyes immediately went to his coffee, glad it didn't spill, before looking up at the person he had bumped into.

"Sorry." Raven apologized, barely glancing up from her book. He just stared at her in surprise, not finding any words to say. It was then did she look up from her novel, "Is there something wrong?" She asked and he furrowed his brow.

"No." He said simply and walked away.

He stormed to his room and set his coffee down with no intention of drinking it as he stomped around is room. He needed to get rid of all his built up anger, and he knew the best way.

Beast Boy laid on a bench in the gym, a metal bar set above his head. He wasn't just bench pressing, he was angrily bench pressing. Her question just kept playing in his head. 'Is there something wrong? Is there something wrong? Is there something wrong?' Of course there was something wrong, how could she not know there was something wrong? He loved her more than anything and she dumped him with no reason or remorse.

He continued to bench press even though he heard the gym doors open. He didn't even care who was there, whether it be Robin or Cyborg, he would just send them away. But it wasn't Robin or Cyborg, or even Starfire, it was Raven…

He ignored the fact that his stomach started to knot as she walked up to him, but he didn't care he just continued to work. "Can we talk?" She began but he cut her off quickly.

"Not in the mood." He growled, his grip tightening around the bar. He could see her put her hand on her hip as she glared up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes. She then glanced back down at him before taking the dumbbells away from him, hovering it over him with her powers. "What's your deal?" He yelled getting up.

"We need to talk." She said sternly.

"I don't care." He huffed, turning and walking out of the gym. She huffed before putting the dumbbells down and following him.

"Beast Boy." She said, bursting into his room, not even caring to knock. He was on the edge of his bed, his shirt in his hand as he glared at nothing.

"What Raven, what could you possibly want?" He asked harshly.

"We need to talk." She said sternly.

"And what do you want to talk about?" He asked, his tone still harsh as he finally faced her.

"Your behavior." She began, "You're not eating or sleeping, and you're distant to everyone. This isn't healthy."

"What do you care?" He huffed turning his head away from her.

"Why do you think I don't care?" She asked, and that's when he snapped.

"Because you dumped me!" He shouted getting up, "Or have you forgotten?! You dumped me, out of nowhere and you didn't even give me a reason! How do you not have a reason?! And now you just walk around like nothing had happened; that we weren't anything! How can you act like nothing had happened?!" He breathed heavily as he stared at her. "It's like I don't even know you anymore." He just stared at her and watched her face slowly break away from its emotionless barrier. Before he knew it she ran forward and grabbed his shoulder pulling him close and kissed him. The kiss seemed like the cure for all his pain that it took so much restraint to pull her away. He held her at arms length as he stared at her distraught expression. "What are you doing?" He managed to ask.

It was then did she look like she was about to cry. "I don't know." She managed to say shakily.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I was scared okay; I broke up with you because I was scared. I never wanted to date you; I didn't want to date anyone! But you just kept pestering me with your cute smile and your adorable eyes that I just said yes." She sighed, "It wasn't supposed to last as long as it did; I was supposed to break it off before things got serious. But you made it so hard. I just wanted to be with you."

"You still can, Rae." He told her.

"No I can't, because I love you."

"I don't understand?"

"I have prepared myself for things going wrong; when I made friends I let myself care for them, but I made sure I was prepared for the day my father would come and I would lose them forever. And even after we defeated my father, I knew the time might come where I could lose everything I care about and so I made sure that my feelings towards my friends remained the same. But then you started pushing me to feel more for you; to see you as more than just a friend… I tried to say no, but you broke my barrier. Now what am I supposed to do if something goes wrong? I have prepared myself for losing the others, but I just can't stand to live in a world without you." She spoke tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Really?" He asked, "You really think you're the only one who can't stand to lose someone? Everyone feels that way, Raven, everyone. No one wants to lose someone they love, but you can't just stop yourself from caring about someone, just so it won't hurt if something ever happens to them."

She turned away from him, trying hard not to break, to let her tears fall down her cheeks. "I just thought I could try; that I could control my emotions enough to not feel them at will."

"But you can't. You're still human Raven, and even you can't stop yourself from having feelings."

"But what am I supposed to do if something happens to you?" She asked turning to him, her tears finally falling.

"You will do the same thing I would do if something happened to you." He told her, and it was then did she bolt forward, wrapping her arms around him as she let him hug her tightly. He shed a few tears of his own as she sobbed into his bare shoulder, but even though his tears were sad, they were also happy…

…


End file.
